


Are you going to Axxilan Fair?

by EustaceS



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Axxilan culture exploration, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Imperials were kids too, Kidfic, M/M, fictional culture, kidfic in flashback, once he was a child too, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EustaceS/pseuds/EustaceS
Summary: Admiral Piett remembers simpler times on the eve of the battle of Endor





	Are you going to Axxilan Fair?

Admiral Firmus Piett of Death Squadron placed the datapad on his desk and dragged the last smoke form an almost finished cig. The Executor would join the rest of the fleet near the Sanctuary moon. His proposed strategy was approved by his Lordship and if orders from higher places would not alert it, victory was within his reach. He stumped the cig butt in his overflowing ashtray, and looked at his private pad lock screen and smiled. The press of his fingertip activated the holoprojector and an old holo shimmered into life. 

He was suddenly lightyears away, and what seemed like millennia back in time, when everything was simpler. 

\-------  
The sun didn’t reach down into the depths of the Axxilan hive city. Its inhabitants had never seen natural sunlight, they were living and dying under the artificial light that illuminated the corridors and plazas. It was said to be very close to the real thing, but nobody could confirm it for sure. 

The marketplace was buzzing with life, and the sounds of people and nonhumans chatting and bargain for the prices of various goods. The weekly market was an opportunity to get some fresh non-recycled food for once, and most inhabitants made use of the opportunity. 

Mr. Piett was no exception, he was shopping for fresh groceries along with his four-years-old son, Firmus, who was currently sitting on his arm. The boy was fascinated by the sounds and the colorful displays around him. He was holding tight to his father, who bargained for some tasty Almakian apples. The business his wife conducted in the last planetary circles, had improved their family’s living condition greatly, and he was finally able to buy something fresh for the children along with the usual purchases. 

It had been a long day, and he couldn't blame his son for beginning to look tired. Firmus was a timid child, unlike his older sisters who were like their mother, a wild and noisy lot who was afraid of nobody. Shy Firmus had to be cared for, the other siblings were old enough to take care of each other until he returned from shopping, but he could not leave the youngest with them. 

Mr. Piett gently repositioned his tiny son in his arms. The famine two years previous had taken its toll on the child; he was tiny and sickly. It was a miracle that he even survived. Mr. Piett was happy they had been able to eat regularly for several months. 

The spice production, mining, and trafficking affected everybody in the lower parts of the hive city. The spice-spider farms were popping up in the underhive, and affecting the food supply. Those beasts were very resource draining, and various crime syndicates and their wars were affecting the hydroponic farms’ productions. The product was almost constantly confiscated and shipped to the higher parts of the city.  
The recent power struggle resulted in a purge of the illegal spider farms, and reestablished the food and goods supply. Glitterstim was the largest problem, and the main reason various gangs of pirates and smugglers were exploiting everybody. Mr Piett hated having to watch his wife pay tribute money to the gang, and to the filthy corrupt magistrate. But it was necessary to conduct the family business, and keep her family fed. There were times when they were robbed of almost everything, the credits were needed for food and food was expensive when spice-spider season hit. 

He didn’t want to dwell on the regular famines that took the life of their eldest child two years ago, instead he focused on keeping Firmus entertained. He was talking to him about where the fresh food came from, and pointing at some colorful shops and strange goods. It seemed to work for an hour or so, but Firmus was getting more and more weary. The crowd and noise didn't help at all to keep shy boy calm while tired. Firmus had balled his fists around the hem of his scarf, which covered Mr. Piett’s head and mouth. The scarf was customary for an Axxilan spouse in charge of the family and household. Firmus was, as far as he could see, carefully examining the embroidered hem of the scarf, turning the fabric in his hands, enjoying the colorful patterns that adorned it.

“Do you like it?” he asked with a smile on his lips.

There was no reply. Firmus´ focus had turned from the scarf in his hands to their surroundings, as they turned around a corner to an even more crowded, and narrower corridor. A frown appeared on Firmus’ forehead. His eyes widened, and he held onto the scarf´s hem for dear life.

“Dad?” his voice was thin and frightened.

“I’m right here, holding you, Fir. Nothing's happening. The people are just here to buy things,” he soothed him. However, he looked around for any possible threat, but he did not find any. He rocked Firmus on his arm to ease his fear, but to no avail. His boy yanked at the scarf, but luckily it was fastened with more pins than usual for extra safety.

“Don't tug at my scarf, Fir,” he whispered to him. “Tell me what's the matter?”

“Take it off!” Firmus demanded, still tugging at the scarf, and trying to pull it down to see more of his father’s face than his eyes. The sounds around him were scary. The crowd was closing in around them, and he was afraid. He wanted to hide, but he could not. He wanted to see his father’s face, the only face he knew. The people around him were looking at him, the strangers. Mother warned him if he got lost, he would be eaten by strangers. He got lost with Dad in this place. They would be eaten! Tears formed in his eyes, he was so afraid. He needed to see his father’s face, but mother told him that it was not right for his father to show his face in public. Only family could see his father face, _he _was family and he needed to see him _now _.____

_______“I want to see you, dad! Because they see me too,” Firmus wailed and his eyes were teary now, face in a grimace as his mewling turned into desperate sobbing._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____“You're tired,” he mumbled mostly to himself, bouncing him on his arms, trying to soothe his son. “It's all right I'm right here, Firmus. There is nothing to be afraid of. Dad is with you.” He repeated over and over, hoping to calm his son enough for him to stop pulling at his scarf._ _ _ _

____“Firmus! No!” he desperately whispered when the next yank was powerful enough to loosen a pin. He craned his neck to avoid it, but the pin fell to the ground. The scarf slid dangerously down his nose. He was afraid that if he bent down to put the bags on the ground, to have a hand free to loosen Firmus’ grip, Firmus would pull it all the way down from his head. He couldn't shame himself like that! Only his closest family could see his face after he had taken the wedding vows. The law was strict and punishment severe if his modesty suffered in public. He couldn't bring such disgrace on himself and his wife._ _ _ _

____“Firmus!” he snapped as his own panic rose at prospect of losing his scarf._ _ _ _

____He wanted to bite his tongue off, when his terrified son screamed louder into his ear, a stream of tears running down his cheeks, and he was still pulling at the scarf with desperate force._ _ _ _

____Another pin was loosened by his son´s more powerful tugging. He was beginning to fear for the outcome of this._ _ _ _

____“Firmus..” he whispered gently, but his voice was riddled with panic, which made things even worse._ _ _ _

____An elderly shopkeeper noticed the desperate, veiled parent who was trying to protect their modesty, while trying to calm their panicking child. The scarf was slipping dangerously from their head, and the market guards had already noticed the pair. She wouldn't allow the desperate parent to be caned and their partner to be disgraced for breaching modesty laws.  
She hurried towards them with a small colorful scarf in her in hand. The shopkeeper was careful to avoid any touch of the parent, when she presented the scarf to the child. She smiled at the crying boy._ _ _ _

____“Don't be afraid, dear, that's your? …” her voice was soothing and the question hung in the air._ _ _ _

____“I’m his father,” Mr. Piett managed between Firmus’ screams, only half paying attention to the lady._ _ _ _

____“Alright, your dad's scarf, but you can have your own. You can try this one,” she showed him the scarf trying to catch the attention of the crying child._ _ _ _

____Firmus was still sobbing, but the fabric caught his attention, and the sobs slowly ebbed away. His eyes were still full of tears, and he had a death grip on his father’s scarf, but he stopped tugging at it. He could have the same scarf as his father. He would be protected from those strangers. He was looking at the lady and her pretty scarf all captivated._ _ _ _

____“Do you want to try this?” she smiled at him. It worked, the child calmed down further, but the two market guards were heading in their direction. She had to act._ _ _ _

____Firmus nodded. His face was lighting up. He released his dad's scarf, and his hands were reaching for the other scarf._ _ _ _

____She gave the scarf to the child. The small boy was trying to put it over his head but failing. She smiled and nodded towards her shop._ _ _ _

____“Come inside. The guards have already noticed you. I will look after him, while you get your clothing in order,” she offered to the exhausted and disheveled man._ _ _ _

____He was extremely grateful, when he followed the lady into her shop. He put his son down when they were safely inside, Firmus was too captivated to mind, and left him and the bags in the care of the shopkeeper, while he walked into a dressing room to make himself presentable again._ _ _ _

____He was re-adjusting his clothes and putting his pins in place again, when he heard his son giggle happily. He walked out of the dressing room after a few moments, and saw the shopkeeper cooing and talking to Firmus._ _ _ _

____Mr. Piett couldn’t believe his eyes, when he saw petite Firmus fitted out like a proper spouse. He was wearing a long robe, it was a nightshirt, and a colorful scarf pinned to his head like it was custom. His eyes were sparkling with enjoyment, when he spotted his father and proudly showed himself._ _ _ _

____“Look dad! I’m just like you!” He said happily and smoothed his clothes in the same manner he had seen his father do. He was all serious now, because with scarf he had to be modest like his father._ _ _ _

____“You look very nice and proper Firmus!” he complimented him. He was suddenly overwhelmed with how much his son loved him, and how he loved him back. He couldn't wait to tell about their adventure to his wife. She would be delighted no doubt._ _ _ _

____“I will make a holo of you two, so you will have a memory of this day. Can I?” the shopkeeper offered, and Firmus bounced up and down at the prospect._ _ _ _

____She made several holos, and when the grateful father asked her for price of those things, she just waved her hand and continued to take holos.  
He thanked her profoundly, no doubt she'd saved his honour, and then they left for home. _ _ _ _

____\------_ _ _ _

____On different planet, years later, the man in cuirass tugged the small colorful scarf behind the collar of his uniform, and ordered the group of AT-AT walkers to charge on the desert planet Jakku._ _ _ _


End file.
